


Sweet Family of Mine

by Mercy8Grace



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Drama, Fluff, M/M, Modern Era, Single Parent AU, alternative universe, family au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23962828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercy8Grace/pseuds/Mercy8Grace
Summary: Single Dad Levi x Single Dad Male Reader;Being a Single parent of 7 Children wasn't the easiest job, but you managed it.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Male Reader, Levi x Male Reader, Levi/male reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	Sweet Family of Mine

It was around evening that you finally manage to get off your makeshift couch-bed. Your eyes were reluctant to stay open at all, closing themselves every now and then. Body still heavy with exhaustion and mind complete cluttered. Though you did heave yourself up, with the help of your children of course. They weren't about to let you fall back into dreamland, keeping you awake and company till you could actually step out of bed. Bless them.  
A whole hour has passed, with you just sitting on the couch, before you stood up. Walking out of the living-room and into the small kitchen. Children following you like little ducklings. Your ducklings.   
Taking out a bottle of lemon Ice-Tea from the small fridge, you leaned against the already shabby and broken kitchen counter. Drinking a few sips, rubbing your eyes and stretching till your hear those sounds of bones cracking, you looked at your seven children. 

«What do you wanna have for dinner?» you asked them, smiling ever so softly. 

«Whatever we have left, I guess» answers Reiner, scratching his cheek. Soon enough, Reiner got a elbow stab into his sides from Bertholt, two kicks at his shin from Eren and Jean. Sasha climbing onto Connie's shoulder, just so that she could pull at his short blond hair. Connie punching him with one hand. At least Armin was the only sane one out of his siblings. Oh never mind. Armin's tears filled glare, which was ready to burst any minute, was enough to count him also to his insane siblings. 

«Shut up Reiner.» hissed Eren at him, clutching your leg now.   
«What? It's the truth isn't it?» 

«Stinky poop said, to shut up! You're making dad sad again!» was Reiner being told off by Jean, who now clutched the other free leg of their dad.  
All eyes on you again.

Your still had a smile on your lips, though now it was more of a sad and exhausting one. You took a deep breath, opening the small freezer part of your fridge and rummage through the stuffed space. You pulled out three bags of chicken nuggets and two bags of fries. 

«How about some nuggets and fries?» you asked them, finding it adorable how they pretended to think about your dinner offer, before a squeal of exciting 'yes' was being heard.  
Reiner ushered his siblings out of the kitchen, saying something along the line of; dad and I won't be able to cook dinner if your crowding us. It was Reiner's way of saying sorry.  
Whilst you prepare the wok frying pans with enough oil and butter, Reiner has cut open all five bags and filled three bowls with the nuggets. The two bags of fires stood on the counter, waiting to get into the preheated oven. Reiner pulled out two baking sheets and laid pan liner over them, then scattering the fries on them.  
You put the fries into the oven and once the oil begun to sizzle, you put half of the first bowl into the wok. Watching over it.

Eren came in, a piece of paper in his hand. He tugged at your pants and when you looked at him, he hold the paper towards you,

«I should give this to you dad, it's from Mikasa's dad.» you took the latter from his hands and reading it, eyes widening and checking the time on your phone.

«Eren! Why didn't you told me sooner that Levi and Mikasa are coming over today? And we only have 2 hours left!» you asked your son. Chewing on your lips, ripping skin off. Eren only blinked at you, being unimpressed right now,

«How should I tell you, when you were still sleeping dad?»   
«Yes yes, you're right pumpkin. When did Mikasa gave you the letter?»   
«Yesterday» now it was your turn to look at him unimpressed. 

No one could clean their apartment in under two hours. That just wasn't possible. Though you somehow managed to make your small home somewhat presentable and tidy. You also almost forget that you were making dinner, almost letting it getting burnt and probably setting your kitchen on fire. If it wasn't for Reiner and Bertholt, who thanks god took over your place.   
You have also somehow managed to take a quick shower and dress in something more cleaner. Not really though. The shirt and pants you were now wearing, were actually sort of sleeping clothes—and they weren't washed at all. But they weren't smelly and dirty looking like the rest of your clothes. The same could be said about your children's clothes.

\-------  
When the doorbell rang and you opening the door, Eren excitedly pulled Mikasa inside. The small girl barley had the chance to took off her shoes. You smiled at Levi as a greeting, steeping aside so that he could enter. You told him that he don't need to took off his shoes and to follow you into the kitchen.  
Levi sat down in the chair of the two person table, pulling his jacket off and throwing it over its lean. Leg swung over another, elbow on the table and chin resting in his palm. Levi watched you, with that stoic expression of his. How you took out a of tableware, making last dinner preparations. You calling the brats, giving them each a plate of nuggets an fries and a cup of either Cola or Fanta. Eren got two plates, coming back after a minute to get two cups.   
Once the children were all back in the living-room, you not only cared a wine glass, a bottle of red wine and a plastic cup, but also two plates filled with todays dinner towards the small round table. It only were a few steps from were you once stood to the table, however you didn't want to walk back and forth all the time. Levi took the plates from your hands, thanking him you put the other things down and finally taking also a seat.

«Red Wine with nuggets and fries, that's some combination I haven't saw in my entire life» said Levi, filling his wine glass and taking a few sips from it. Noticing how your cup was not filled with the wine. You pulled out a bottle of ice tea from under the table out and be filling your cup with it.  
«You aren't into wine?»

«Nah, wine or any alcoholic beverages aren't my taste. I do take a taste of them every once in a while, to see if I like them now, but that's never the case. I only have red wine at home, because of Hanji. Ah yes sorry, I would have made something else, but Eren only informed me about you visiting, when I was doing todays dinner.» you laughed a bit at the end. Eating some of the nuggets. Maybe it was just you, but the current silence felt awkward. 

«It's alright, Mikasa only told me about the visit today too» admit he, 

«So you didn't wrote that letter? Sheesh, Eren could just have told me, that he wanted to hang out with Mikasa, kids these days honestly.» you shook your head, rubbing your eyes with your fingers. Levi's lips cracked a small smile, stoic face relaxing ever so slightly.

You two, at one point, fall into a idle chatter. Talking about various themes whilst eating the nuggets and fries, forgetting the time and being lost in their own little world.  
Sasha came running into the kitchen, latching herself onto your leg and looked up at you, with her big round brown eyes.  
You gave her soft smile,

«You wanna have a Peanut-butter sandwich, don't you?» 

«Yes! And for Mikasa one too please!» she squeaked at you, letting go of your leg when you were about to stand up.  
You hummed a song, while preparing the sandwiches. Sasha happily swinging back and forth on her feet's. Both of you not aware that Levi was watching.   
Levi's eyes soften at the sight of you crouching down to Sasha and giving her a plate—which was ready to break in half on its own—with the peanut-butter sandwiches. Still smiling,

«And Sasha, remember sharing is caring. You told me one is for Mikasa, so only eat yours. Ok? And if you wanna have more, than just tell me, yes?» you told Sasha, ruffling her hair and standing back up straight.

«Yes daddy I promise!» was all she answers before dashing off. Levi's expression was still soft, relaxing, god his heart was hammering inside his chest again. You were his definition of breathtaking—not that he is gonna tell you that of course. Glad that he had decided to tell you, that it was Mikasa's and Eren's idea that he come to visit. Which of wasn't the truth, but oh well, where was the harm?  
You were about to sit back down sit down again, if it wasn't for Armin who came running towards you.  
«Dad! Dad! Eren and Reiner switched the current channel to Avatar!» your expression change into a deadpan one. You took Armin's hand in yours and walking out with him,  
«Yeah they did? Well certainly not on my watch.»

Levi took a sip from his wine, highly amused as how you argue with your children about Avatar;  
«EREN and REINER [Surname]! What have I told you two about watching fucking Avatar ever again? If you don't switch back this instantly, I swear to the three dead princesses of our damn cities and walls, that I will ground you two till you're twenty.»  
«Aww Armin! Why did you have to snitch? You're no fun!»  
«But daaad! Avatar is so much better to watch than the other shows! Please? Let us watch it!..............Fine. We won't watch it again.»

Levi raised a eyebrow at you, when you have returned to the kitchen. You let yourself fall into the chair, chucking down the rest of your cola in one go. Really needing that sugary drink right now.  
«So, why did you banned your kids from watching Avatar?» asked Levi, curious about the reasons. Lips on the rim of the wine glass, amusement curling around it as he took a sip.   
You sighed a bit extravagantly, refilling your cup and fishing your phone out of your pockets. Unlocking it and tapping on the gallery app. After a scrolling a bit you found the photo you were searching for and laying it on the table. Showing Levi a picture of Connie;

«It's sort of short story; as you see this is a picture of Connie, when he had fluffy normal hair and this-» you begun and swiping to another picture,  
«is a picture of him I took on the day, when I decided to ban Avatar. My kids found the cartoon one day after they switched through the channels out of boredom and they were hooked on it instantly. Whenever they could they would gush about it. Anyways, I had to quickly leave the home to go to the small convention store, a few blocks down the streets to get some stuff. I entrusted Reiner to watch over his siblings. When I had returned home and walked into the living room, I was meet with the sight of Connie sitting on chair, bald like an egg and with an blue arrow drawn onto his forehead. Reiner and Eren standing next to him, grinning so proudly and I honestly was so done with their shenanigans. So I simply banned it.» once you were finish with telling the story, you put one of the remaining nuggets in your mouth and chewing on it.  
Levi, who was listening with still presenting amusement, was now laughing whole heartedly. You almost gawked at him, never once heard you him laugh that freely. You wasn't even sure if the stoic male was capable of laughing at all. A soft smile was spreading along his lips, adoring the sound of Levi's laugh. A laugh so beautiful that his heart was going haywire. 

\------  
It was almost midnight when Levi had decided that he and Mikasa should go back home. Luckily it was Friday. Otherwise Levi wouldn't have allowed to stay this late. Whilst your children bid Mikasa a chorus of goodbyes, Eren accompanied you with bringing the guest to the doors.   
If you had looked a bit closely at Eren, you would have seen that mischievous glint in his green eyes. Levi saw that glint, his daughter having the same glint currently. Mikasa waved her hand, so that her Father would crouch down to her. Whispering something in his ear and her father giving a faintly smile. Agreeing in French.

«Eren, would you stop pushing me.» you said to Eren, you ignored you plea and pushed you further towards Levi. Levi put his hands on your hips, pulling you towards him.  
«Nuh uh, first you have to give each other the goodbye kiss!» shouted Eren with glee and you were about to shout at him back. If Levi didn't had grabbed your face and pulled you into a kiss.


End file.
